kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aliens (Fallout)
Aliens, known as Zetans by pre-War conspiracy theorists, are an extraterrestrial yellowish-green skinned humanoid race from an unknown planet. The only thing known about them is that they use their ability to travel space to probe other planets and species for information. It is not known from what system or what planet they come from. They have orbited and observed the Earth with two known motherships (Zeta and an unnamed one) at least since the 1600s in Earth's solar system, but humans had little real awareness of them and less evidence of their existence. Before the 1960s, only "crackpot" groups such as Quaere Verum believed in them, thinking that aliens existed but that evidence of their existence was covered up by a government conspiracy. However, after the mysterious disappearances (abducted by aliens in Zeta in fact) of the USSA space capsule Clarabella 7 and the pilot, astronaut Colonel Hartigan, during the 1960s Space Race, the aliens became recognized by national leaders. It is said that alien technology was the basis of many of the Enclave's more exotic and impressive weaponry and robotics. Toy manufacturers such as Wilson Automatoys weren't immune to these suspicions. The pre-War United States government was said to keep its alien specimens and technology mainly in Area 51 (such as a flying saucer that was later re-captured by aliens, but crashed in California probably during a flight sometime after the Great War, instantly killing the two alien pilots). The Brotherhood of Steel around 2161 and the Shi around 2241 have encountered the bodies of aliens or their spaceships. By extension, the Brotherhood of Steel in the Capital Wasteland have 72x alien power cells in the Citadel's armory and the Brotherhood Outcasts also have some alien power cells at Fort Independence. Also before 2277, an alien body was discovered in Fort Bannister, probably by the Enclave, carrying what may have been recovered (like an alien blaster and some alien power cells) in the armory of the mobile base crawler at Adams Air Force Base. Some advanced human technologies were created by using alien technology, such as the AI project number 59234, created in the 2050s, which manages the entire Sierra Army Depot Skynet, the device blocking telepathic and psychic commands, the psychic nullifier and probably the advanced accelerated organic tissue regeneration processes gel mostly used for brain bots (robobrain, humanoid brain bot, think tank), and the bio med gel developed at the Boulder Dome. Jack Cabot also suggests the presence of "ancient aliens" as a precursor to original human civilizations such as Assyria, that guided humanity to develop. His findings are enormously compounded by an 'artifact' discovered by his father, Lorenzo Cabot, which granted him incredible abilities of telekinesis, 'immortality' which could be replicated by extracting his blood and transforming it into mysterious serum, and incredible strength. Lorenzo's artifact itself utilized an ancient Egyptian scarab to focus the ordinary Gamma Gun into a powerful kinetic blast. In Jack's terminal notes, he speaks of a location his father may have relayed to him - Ubar - which is a legendary 'Atlantis of the Sands' believed to have been located and lost somewhere in Arabia. It is also possible that the Zetans may have had some influence on the Great War, evidenced by a recording aboard Mothership Zeta. In this recording, a soldier (or other military official) of the United States is heard as he is attempting to resist the Zetans' attempts to probe his mind for information, one subject in particular, the United States' nuclear launch codes. This is purely based on speculation, as it is unknown whether or not the Zetans were successful in their attempts, or if they used the codes even if successful. Although we may never know for sure, the idea that the Zetans used the nuclear launch codes to "kick off" the Great War is possible. Biology Aliens are diminutive, hairless, yellowish-green-skinned humanoids with short, wiry limbs and green blood. Their heads are disproportionately large, with round, heavy-lidded, solid black eyeballs with no discernible iris or pupil; a thin, toothless mouth with green tongue, and two pairs of small holes where ears and nostrils would be. Aliens have no opposable thumbs, each hand instead having three long, tentacle-like fingers with large suction cups at each fingertip that allow them to manipulate objects. They breathe a similar atmosphere to humans, and (at least those on Mothership Zeta) subsist mainly on a diet of strange, alien worms and squid. Description They seem to have a strict society focused on work and progress, with no apparent concern for hobbies and personal pursuits. Their architecture is spartan and purely functional - for instance, their bed (called a stasis chamber) is a sterile metal capsule with no mattress, blankets, sheets, or other pieces of bedclothes typically found in a normal human bed, and no discernible means of entertainment can be seen aboard Zeta. However, the aliens, in their own right, appear to have some degree of emotion, since alien workers display obvious fear when confronted with armed assailants. In another notable case, the aliens are shown to have an unusual fascination with Giddyup Buttercup, as demonstrated in a captive recorded log onboard Zeta, of Sally being taken to the recording room and noticing a Giddyup Buttercup. She notes that upon her calling attention to it, the aliens become very excited, though she has no idea why they act this way. They view other species as laboratory animals, worthy of preservation and storage at best and vivisection and experimentation at worst. They speak in their own language of high-pitched screeches and wails. As such, communication between humans and aliens is supposedly impossible. However, linguistics specialist Holly Barrisford did make an attempt to communicate with the aliens during her abduction. Unfortunately, barring recording some brief biographical information, the aliens simply aren't interested in discussion. They are incredibly advanced in their various technological fields, capable of spaceflight and technological feats equal to, and often beyond, that of even the most advanced human pre-War technology. They also possess technologies such as long-term cryostasis, powerful rayguns, genetic manipulation, teleportation and holograms. However, they are totally dependent on technology. Because of this, they are physically fragile, lacking in raw strength and ineffective in melee-based combat. Very few possess especially protective armor and clothing. Aliens typically wear spacesuits, the color of the suit apparently indicating rank, and soldiers generally carry shock batons, disintegrators and atomizers. They prefer to attack their foes in large numbers, and tend to have guardian droneswith them. Inventory Weapons Explosives * Cryo grenade * Cryo mine Melee * Shock baton Sidearms * Alien blaster pistol * Alien atomizer * Captain's Sidearm Primary * Alien disintegrator * Drone cannon Support Tools * Alien homing beacon * Drone control device * Force field generator * Healing archway * Inertia suppression field * Teleportation matrix * Optical camouflage Shock_baton.png|Shock baton CryoGrenade.png|Cryo Grenade CryoMine.png|Cryo Mine Fo1_alien_blaster.png|Small energy cell alien blaster Alien_atomizer.png|Alien atomizer F3Firelance.png|Firelance Captain's_sidearm.png|Captain's sidearm Alien_blaster_pistol.png|Alien blaster pistol Alien_disintegrator.png|Alien disintegrator Floor mounted Alien Turret.png|Floor mounted Alien Turret ceiling mounted Alien Turret.png|ceiling mounted Alien Turret Deathray.png|Deathray Personnel * Alien standard * Alien Spacesuit (Fallout 3) * Alien Spacesuit (Fallout 4) * Alien worker * Alien captain * Abomination Robots * Support drone * Guardian drone Alien.png|Alien Alien_outfit.png|Fo3 Alien SpaceSuit Fo4_alien.png|Fo4 Alien Spacesuit Alien_worker.png|Alien Worker Alien_captain.png|Alien Captain Abomination.png|Abomination Support_drone.png|Support Drone Guardian_drone.png|Guardian Drone Space Craft * UFO * Saucer * Recon craft * Mothership FO4_Art_UFO (1).jpg|UFO FlyingSaucer.png|Flying Saucer ReconCraft.png|Recon Craft Mothership.png|Mothership Category:Fallout Category:Aliens Category:Factions